


Laying On Of Hands

by zillah1199



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, PWP, medical shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/pseuds/zillah1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a kinkmeme prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/11099.html?thread=44408411#t44408411</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laying On Of Hands

Anders stared at Sebastian's cock.

“It looks painful.”

“Och, ye've no idea.”

It did. It was swollen and purple, the skin stretched tight. Anders half expected it to burst or split like an overripe gourd

“How long has it been like this?”

“Since yesterday. It started after we fought those slavers down at the docks.”

“Yesterday? Why did you wait so long to see me?”

“I didnae think it was anything serious at first. But it just won't go away. I'm near to losing my mind.”

“Have you tried...” Anders made a jerking motion with his hand.

“Aye. It didnae work.”

“What do you mean it didn't work?”

“I mean it _didnae work_. Nothing happened. It didnae even feel good, just made it hurt worse. There must be something ye can do.” The fact that Sebastian wasn't even blushing said something about how distressed he was.

Gently, Anders examined the member in question, blue energy swirling around his fingertips. He called up a light frost and ran his hands along the swollen length.

“Ah! That's marvelous. First thing I've felt down there that wasn't pure agony.”

“Huh. Is it the cold, I wonder, or just my hand?” He frosted Sebastian's fingers and gestured for the man to touch himself. The archer winced and shook his head.

“Nay. 'Tis you, apparently.”

Chilling his hand again, he began stroking. Sebastian rolled his head back as his length was pumped. “That's so much better. Keep doing that, please!” He thrust his hips into Anders hand, gripping the table as he came into the healer's grasp. Anders wiped him clean and they stared expectantly at the still throbbing erection.

“It's not going down.”

“And it still hurts. What am I going to do? What if it stays like this?”

“It doesn't seem to be a poison or a venom. It must be some kind of hex. Here let me try again.” Diligently, he chilled his hand and resumed jerking Sebastian off. “If it were a toxin, we could just flush it out of your system. With a hex or a curse, we have to figure out how to cancel it.” Sebastian gasped as he came into Ander's hand a second time.

“Och. Still no good. I'll take a good old-fashioned poison over a curse any day. Or a sting. Or a snakebite.”

“Snakebite! That's a thought!”

“Ye're not going to set a snake on my willy are ye?”

“No, no. But with snakebite you suck the poison out.”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows. “Aye, that might work.”

Anders filled his mouth with cool water, settling onto his knees and taking the whole of Sebastian's length into his mouth. After soothing it for a moment, he swallowed the water and began working his tongue around the head, down the shaft and back again, finally settling into a steady rhythm, taking the archer in deep, alternating between swallowing and sucking, gently massaging Sebastian's balls at the same time. Sebastian came quickly, but Anders didn't stop, continuing a treatment of suck, lick, stroke, punctuated by encouraging murmurs and deep swallowing until the man had come twice more, stopping as he felt Sebastian soften in his mouth. He pulled away, only to watch his patient stiffen again.

Anders stood up, frustrated. Sebastian was as hard as ever. 

“I never thought I'd say this, but maybe ye should just cut the damn thing off of me. It's torture.” Bemused, they stared at the stubborn erection, rigid as an accusing finger between them.

“Hmm. It's looking better though. Maybe it's about levels of intensity. Maybe if we...” Gesturing at the table

“D'ye think? No offense, but I'm getting pretty desperate here. It's not like I won't have to spend a week or more in penance as it is.”

“Well, let's give it a try.” Grabbing a bottle of oil, he shimmied out of his trousers. He prepared himself as quickly as possible, lying back onto the table and gesturing between his legs.

Groaning, Sebastian sheathed himself, not stopping until his hips were flush with Anders's ass. “May the Maker forgive us.”

Anders wrapped his legs around the archer's back. “I'm pretty sure He understands about extenuating circumstances.” Nudging with a foot, he encouraged Sebastian to thrust into him.

Starting out slowly, Sebastian adjusted his stance until he was able to angle his hips in a way that made Anders gasp and arch, then began stroking the healer's cock in return. “No point in being selfish.”

“Considerate of you.” Anders bit his lip and gripped the sides of the cot, rocking into each thrust as Sebastian began pumping in earnest.

“D'ye think it's...ah!..working?”

“Hope so..unh...I'm running out of ideas.”

“D'ye think I should pray?”

“Can't...ungh...ah...fuck, that's good...hurt.”

Thrusting frantically, Sebastian bent low over Anders. “Passing out of the world, in that Void shall they wander...ah!...O unrepentant, faithless, treacherous, they who are judged and found..unh...so tight...wanting shall know forever the loss..” Hips stuttering erratically as Anders clenched around him. “Of the Maker's love. Only Our Lady...Maker, yes, YES! I'm so close!”

“Sebastian, I'm going to...” Tightening his thighs around the archer's waist, Anders threw his head back, release shooting over his stomach and chest. A strangled sob, and Sebastian came hard right afterwards, collapsing on top of him.

The two of them lay there for a moment, gasping for breath, muscles trembling with aftershocks. By the time Sebastian's cock had softened and slipped free of Ander's dripping hole, the two of them were breathing normally. To their infinite relief, said member stayed soft. Sebastian even tugged at it, experimentally, with no response.

“Thank the Maker!” Reaching for the rag, he cleaned the two of them off. “And thank ye, Anders. Ye're a miracle worker for sure.”

“No problem. Next time you have a problem like this, come see me right away. Don't wait until it's an emergency.”

“No worries, there. Well.” He tucked himself into his trousers and laced them up. “I've got a lot of praying to do now, and I expect ye want to get back to work. Thanks again.”

“Any time.” Stepping back into his smalls and pants, Anders waved him off. “My regards to the Grand Cleric.”

“I'll remember ye in my prayers tonight.”


End file.
